Sailor Saturn: Soldier of Silence
by Vittaria
Summary: ON HOLD After a long sleep, the Earth is in danger and again only Pluto has some knowledge of what is coming. She sends Saturn to the Earth to protect the crystals of Endymion, Serenity, and Small Lady...
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Saturn: Soldier of Silence  
  
by Faia no Tenshi  
  
a/n: ok, this is obviously reposted coz I had to switch accounts- but i hope everyone will still review again!! I've decided to patch up this story a little bit. This is now an AU (because Goku's alive right now and Chichi's dead)that will soon fit in with the rest of the show, just w/o ChiChi. OK- that's all for now. Ja ne!  
  
Summary: Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. Awakened from her eternal slumber on her planet, she travels to what she used to know as Earth. Here, she finds the Z warriors, people with extraordinary powers. Training to make her own power stronger, she stands alone, until one of her sensei slowly teaches her how to open her heart- and love.  
  
~~~I Stand Alone~~~  
  
I stand alone.  
  
In the darkness, I will wait.  
  
When my turn for battle has come, I will destroy.  
  
Then I stand alone again.  
  
I need nobody.  
  
The silence is my heart, the power is my soul.  
  
I was born to destroy. And to rebuild.  
  
I will make things better, by myself.  
  
I stand alone.  
  
Nobody need waste their soul on a soldier like me.  
  
I need the silence.  
  
I will stand alone to the end of time and beyond,  
  
for I am neither immortal nor mortal.  
  
I will stand alone,  
  
as is my destiny-  
  
I am Sailor Saturn, the Sovereign of Silence,  
  
The Soldier of Destruction.  
  
--written by me. no steal.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Saturn's POV)  
  
I awoke slowly, first coming out of living dreams, then into eternal darkness, then following a pinprick of light that was the sun. When I awakened fully, I was aware of something.....Crystal Tokyo was not there anymore. I didn't feel them on Earth....they were on their home planets, Endymion on the moon. I felt knowledge....he represented the sun god.  
  
Well, I'll go to Earth, I decided. Something big was coming, or Pluto would not have awakened me.  
  
**** (Goku's POV)  
  
We were sparring, Vageta and I, when we felt the strange energy. A silver prism of light seemed to be floating to the ground not far away. With a glance at each other, we took off.  
  
It wasn't hard to follow the thing- it glowed brightly until it touched the ground, but the feeling of magic was very high, higher than even King Kai. When we arrived at the barren grassy field where it had landed, I stopped in shock.  
  
A young woman stood there, her dark-almost black- purple hair not quite touching her shoulders and blowing with the breeze. She had on a white fuku with a blue-violet skirt that would look scandalously high on anyone else, but she stood like she was made to wear it. The sailor collar matched her skirt and at the base, on her chest, had a purplish bow that matched the one at the back of her skirt and her eyes, which she now fixed on Vageta and I. She took a step closer, moving gracefully in heeled, knee- high lace up boots. A glaive materialized in one gloved hand. "State your name."  
  
I said "Son Goku" as Vageta said "says who?"  
  
(Saturn's POV)  
  
I scowled at the shorter man and turned my gaze to the taller one. Their magic levels were above normal, but not all that odd. I used my left hand to touch the white gem on my tiara, to focus on ki levels. Theirs were through the roof!  
  
"Well, Son Goku, this is Earth, is it not?" I demanded to know. He nodded. I looked up at the sky, with its puffy blue clouds. "Yup, still the same ol boring planet I left a millenia ago," I said to myself, then lowered my gaze to the men. The short one was glaring, clearly convinced I was an enemy. I felt Son-san trying to see my thoughts.... "I'm sorry, I'm a sailor senshi, boys. Sailor Saturn's my name, shi is my middle game. I come to my past home in peace." My glaive dematerialized. "Well, short man? Are you going to state your name?"  
  
The man 'Hmphed.' Goku shot a glare in his direction. "He's Vageta, and he's really stubborn. He's the Saiya-jin no Oujii."  
  
My interest was piqued. "What are these....Saiya-jins? Do they have something to do with how strong you both are?" I asked.  
  
Vageta's glare lessened, a bit. "Saiya-jins are a superior race, that's almost extinct. We are the only pureblooded Saiya-jins left, and me and Kakarrott's brats are part Saiya-jin too." "The whole story is really, really long. If you'd like, you could come with us, and we'd explain it to you."  
  
I thought over the offer. On one hand, I could never trust anybody but a fellow Senshi. On the other hand, I could get some useful information about super-strong people? and get a place to stay. I didn't mind staying outdoors, but..... "Alright. I accept your offer. Thank you for your kindness, Son Goku."  
  
"No problem!" He seemed about to turn around, but then realized something. "Uh- can you fly?"  
  
"Hai," I replied, smiling ever so slightly. With a thought, light gray wings sprouted from my back, but did not hurt. I rose into the air experimentally, wings fluttering. Goku and Vageta both rose into the air also, and started to speed off. Luckily, being on Uranus in the past had taught me about speed.  
  
****  
  
On the way to Goku's house, I learned a bit more about the two. Goku had two children- Gohan and Goten. Gohan was in his first year of highschool. His wife, Chichi, had been killed by undetected cancer. Vageta's wife was named Bulma, and she was a technical genius. They had a son named Trunks, and sometimes Mirai Trunks would visit from his alternate future.  
  
(Vageta's POV)  
  
The girl, Saturn, didn't seem to want to say much about herself. Goku told of my home life- I would have to pound him later.  
  
"So what about you?" Goku asked cheerfully. The girl's face became an impassive mask. "For many years, I lived in Crystal Tokyo, a protector of the moon princess. When Chaos came, the battle of light and darkness pursued. Neo Queen Serenity used a special power of hers to let the world be reborn, after I destroyed it. I am the only Sailor Scout allowed here now, because I am death and rebirth."  
  
That was it? Nothing more personal? I scowled. I didn't feel negative energy, but still.....  
  
"Do you have another name than Saturn? I mean, it's kinda strange, being named after a planet, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, not really. I'm Saturn's princess." She still avoided the question...  
  
Goku shot her an inquisitive glance. She didn't look at him, but sighed softly. "When we land, I will become Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
****  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
As all Goku and Saturn touched down outside a capsule house, Goku turned to look at her curiously. She frowned and touched her heart shaped brooch, and she was standing in black gi pants, a lavender t-shirt, purple boots and wristbands. "My earth name is Tomoe Hotaru," she stated again. Her wings folded at her back. Goku led her inside the house, shouting, "Gohan! Goten!" A tall teenager with short black hair and black eyes came down the stairs first. Then a child who looked like a miniature Goku came out of a lower floor room. "Gohan, Goten, this is Tomoe Hotaru. If it's ok with you, she might be staying a while. She comes from Saturn."  
  
"As in, the planet Saturn?" Gohan asked, curious. Hotaru nodded. "Hai, I am Princess of Saturn, a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"You're a Princess?" Goten looked confused. "But I thought they had to wear fluffy dresses and stuff. You look like a fighter to me."  
  
"Arigato," she replied nonchalantly. "Am I going to hear the full story yet?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go to Bulma's....Vageta can explain further into the past, and about Frieza."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
plz R&R! next edited chapter coming soon!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. chapter two

Sailor Saturn: Soldier of Silence  
  
-Faia no Tenshi-  
  
hi all! hope you likin da story! special thanks to lilbirdy and Messiah of Silence for awesome reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Sailor Moon, or any related characters/ideas.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Last time: Sailor Saturn lands on the Earth she left a millenia ago. Pluto has awoken her for a coming evil....and Saturn landed to meet Goku and Vageta. Between One and Two, 'Tomoe Hotaru', Goku, Gohan, and Goten went to C.C. where they explained about Saiya-jins. Now its her turn...  
  
Goku finished explaining and stretched. "Okay, your turn."  
  
A brief look of shock flashed over Hotaru's face, but it was gone in a blink. "I wasn't expecting to explain, but I suppose it would only be fair.  
  
I am Sailor Saturn, a Sailor Senshi. I am also Princess Saturn on my planet. There are eight soldiers who protected whom you know as Selene, goddess of the moon. A millenia ago, the capital world, known as Cyrstal Tokyo, started to crumble. Serenity, being to kind as usual, offered to sacrifice herself, but we all knew that that alone would not save us. So, I was called upon.  
  
Saturn is Death and Rebirth. I used my ultimate attack, and Serenity used hers, so even though all of us died, the world was reborn.  
  
We were sent to our home planets, where we sleep eternally."  
  
"So.....how are you here?" Gohan asked.  
  
Hotaru glared at him. "Pluto sent me."  
  
Gohan was intimidated, so he really didn't feel like asking 'why' at the moment. Bulma stood up in the silence. "I know!!! How about you all stay for dinner? I'll go tell my mom."  
  
"Arigato, Bulma-chan! That would be great!!" Goku said, smiling widely. Hotaru nodded. Trunks looked at Goten. "Wanna go play video games?"  
  
"Yeah!!!" The two boys raced off. Gohan buried his noise in a math book- Hotaru looked at it in mild interst, then excused herself. Vegeta asked Goku, "You want to spar in the gravity room?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
***  
  
(Hotaru's POV)  
  
I walked outside, looking at the busy streets and hovercars. ~It is so different. They are so advanced for a young people...amazing. Of course, they were reborn from the Sailor Senshi.~  
  
The wind ruffled my hair, and stirred the branches on the few trees nearby. I looked towards the sky darkned with evening, and whispered, "Pluto, if you hear me, give me a clue of what's to come."  
  
***###***  
  
She stirred, a whisper from the past, or future, stirring her hair and thoughts, urging her to open her eyes. Her partner also stirred. They weren't fully awake, their time would have yet to come....  
  
The stirring caused another one to stir. One whose heritage had been lost for protection....  
  
***###***  
  
Dinner was a noisy affair, and not with conversation. Hotaru and quickly and neatly ate her dinner, then excused herself. Bulma found her in the living room, curled up in an armchair. "Where do you plan to stay? You could stay here, if you'd like. I have extra rooms."  
  
The faint ghost of a smile passed the other's lips. "Arigato, but iie. I'll find some place in the wilderness- I don't like the city."  
  
"Oh." A pause, and an idea. "Why don't you stay with Goku? I'm sure they wouldn't mind!"  
  
Hotaru gave Bulma a sideways glance. "I wouldn't like to intrude."  
  
"O, they have a spare room. I'll go tell him, then!" She waltzed back into the dining room. Hotaru frowned. That personality, assuming everything, and the cheerfullness yet temper......Minako. That's who she was reminded of. Shrugging it off, Hotaru stood, and hoped she wasn't intruding. She did not want to owe anybody anything when she left this place.  
  
***  
  
"...and here's your bedroom," Gohan said, opening a door.  
  
~Quaint,~ Hotaru thought, surveying the room. It had a single bed, a dresser with a mirror, a small closet, and a woven rug in the middle of the room. Realizing Gohan was waiting for a response, she smiled quickly. "It is very nice, thank you very much."  
  
"No problem! Oh, and Goten usually goes over to Trunks's, and dad is usually training with Vageta. Tuesdays and Thrusdays They're both home, because dad wants Goten to study."  
  
"Alright. Thanks for telling me, Gohan-san. Good night."  
  
"G'night, Hotaru-san."  
  
As Hotaru pulled the covers up, she thought about how warm the Son family seemed to be. Gohan, with his shy yet calm way of handling everything, the bundle of never-ending energy that was Goten, and Goku, who seemed so normal, but Hotaru could see past that, to his fatherly determination and his fighting skills.  
  
~I'll have to challenge him to a spar....~ was her last thought as she drifted off.  
  
***  
  
(She awakened in a room with no floor, ceiling, or walls. The only solid object was two doors that formed gates. A woman whose eyes betrayed her looks was standing in front of those gates. "Do you regret that I have sent you?"  
  
Hotaru knew this person.....where? She resembled a sailor senshi....if only she could remember. "No, of course not."  
  
"Would you rather me have sent the Queen?"  
  
Hotaru's response was indignant. "Iie!!!!! If you would've endangered her life again, I would've woken up out of hatred."  
  
The woman smiled. "Hotaru-chan, you know me. You will remember nothing but the implication of this dream when you awake, but carry in your heart my love."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
i hope you guys (and girls ;P) still like this story! review and leave me ur thoughts, it will be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
